Teenage Dream
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Katy Perry's song with lovely Malec situations.


Author's Note: Whenever I hear 'Teenage Dream' I always think that it's the perfect Malec song! So, here's my first ever song-fic. Don't be too hard on me. I'm not sure how to write them. It's pretty fluffy. Anywho, enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: Poo, I always forget to write these! Alright. I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the song 'Teenage Dream'. Cassandra Clare owns one and Katy Perry owns the other. Sigh.

MagnusPOV

I was so excited. This was the first night that Alec had ever stayed over at my house. We weren't going to do anything, just sleep, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Just the fact that Alexander Lightwood would be sleeping in the same bed and that I can hold him in my arms is all I've ever wanted. I can tell that he's nervous about it, so I'll try and make it the easiest on him that I can. I looked in my large bathroom mirror at myself. We were both nervous, not just him. I was just better at hiding it. I removed the large amount of makeup off of my face and did my moisturizing. Then, I snapped my fingers and made all the hairspray and glitter disapear from my hair. I could do it manually, but it's just too much work. I had brought my pajamas into the bathroom to give Alec some privacy to change. I put them on now. They were a pair of my less flamboyant pajamas, black with purple vertical stripes. I also had a purple T-shirt to go on overtop. I usually go shirtless, but I didn't want to make Alec uncomfortable. This is the first time that he had slept over and I don't want it to be the last time. I mean, a couple times he had been so tired that he had just fallen asleep on my couch, but that doesn't really count because he would wake up an hour later and apologize, then leave.

I finished up in the bathroom, then put my ear to the door. There was a faint rustling on the other side, so I called out "Alec, are you presentable?"

He laughed a little. "No, but I am fully clothed, so you can come out."

I opened the door and made my way barefoot into the bedroom where Alec was sitting on the canary yellow sheets. Just seeing him sitting on my bed looking adorable made my heart flutter. His hair was in a disarry and it looked like he had just shoved the black T-shirt over his head a few seconds before I came in.

He looked up as I entered the room and his gaze stayed fixed on my face. I looked down self-consciously. "What?" Did I have spinich in my teeth or something? 'Cause that would be really strange seeing as I don't even eat spinich... My thoughts of the vegetable were cut short when Alec rose off of the bed and approached me, his eyes still fixated on my face as if he was captivated. I couldn't stand it. Was he just making me paranoid on purpose? No, Alec's too sweet and not clever enough to do something like that. "Is there something on my face or..."

"No." Alec shook his head, smiling. "That's exactly it. You're not wearing any makeup."

"Oh." I looked down. I hadn't realized that this would have been the first time that Alec had seen me completely makeup-free. I didn't think that the natural look suited me very well, that's why I always covered my face in glitter and other products. "Yeah, I..."

"You look beautiful." Alec interrupted me, cupping my face with his hands. I looked into those blue eyes and saw only adoration. "Absolutely gorgeous." He whispered, his mint-scented breath wafting across my face, making my eyelids flutter. He leaned in and kissed me long and deeply. When we pulled apart, he ran his fingers lightly through my hair, which, when it was down, came down to my shoulders. My face heated up and I realized with astonishment that our roles had reversed. Alec was shamelessly flattering me, while I was blushing under his gaze and compliments. Not that I minded. At all.

-You think I'm pretty without any makeup on.-

"And then the werewolf said...oh shit!" I swore. I messed up that joke every time. No matter how many times I say it right in my head, it always comes out completely backwards.

I was startled when Alec choked out a laugh. "That's what the werewolf said?" He was grinning at me. "That makes no sense." I simply loved Alec's laugh. I heard from his family that he didn't laugh often-I don't know what they're talking about; he always laughs around me-and his laugh is the most adorable thing I've ever heard. But I still didn't know why he was laughing when I completely screwed up the whole joke.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked. He continued to laugh and I was glad that he hadn't been eating or his coconut waffles would be all over the table. And then the staff at Taki's would get pissed 'cause that's probably no fun to clean up.

"Your face when you messed up the punch-line. How many times have you said it wrong?"

I was surprised. "How did you know that I screw it up every time?"

He looked up at me. "It was written all over your face when you said the line. It was like 'oh shit, not again!'" He tweaked my nose. "You are too cute!" He never ceases to cheer me up and soon I found myself laughing with him.

-You think I'm funny when I tell the punch-line wrong.-

I leaned back against Alec's chest. We were lying on the couch, not paying any attention to the program on the television. He could tell that something was on my mind and was calmly and patiently waiting for me to confide in him. He just sat there and played with my hair until I felt ready to talk. I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked mildly.

I sighed again. "For this morning. I just...don't like to talk about my past...my parents...and I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. You just wanted to know me better. I get that now."

"It's fine, Magnus. I didn't take it personally. I shouldn't have pried and it wasn't my business."

I turned to him and his hands ceased their movement in my hair. "Yes it is. You should know and it was fine for you to ask. I don't want you to think that I don't trust you enough to share with you, because you've always told me everything." I shook my head. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I love you." I said. "And there have been quite a few people that I have loved, but the thing that's special about you is that you love me back...the way that I love you. That hasn't happened in my life before. None of my partners ever cared for me other than a pastime. Not even my own parents cared for me." My voice broke on the last sentance and Alec's arms tightened slightly around me. I fisted my hands in his shirt to remind myself that he was there and not going anywhere. "My whole life all I'd wanted was acceptance. My parents, they loathed me. And loathed each-other because of me. I...I always felt like such a burden." I let out a shaky breath. "It's hard for me to talk about this because I've never trusted anyone enough to."

Alec angled up my face until I looked into his eyes. "You can always trust me. I'll never hurt you." He said, gently wiping the tears off my cheeks.

I smiled at him. "I know."

-I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down.-

I was completely bored. Sitting at home playing with a lazy Chairman Meow kind of started to get old when you did it for a few days in a row. Clients came a few times a week, but I wasn't getting much business this month... Oh well. I threw the felt mouse across the floor again but Chairman Meow just watched it until it skidded to a halt, then looked at me with eyes identical to mine. We had a brief staring contest, then he stuck his tail in the air and left the room. Great. Now even the cat doesn't want to be near me.

I needed a partner. Somebody that I can talk to and that keeps me company, even if only to make out with me. Being single was lonely.

I sighed again. Might as well host another party. Then at least I can pretend that people want me around. I got up and started making an elaborate party invitation, making it look like I actually cared about the stupid party. I would hand these out tonight and people would be here. Things like this get around the Downworld. I'm famous (or infamous) for my parties...nothing much else that I'm good at. The invitation being done, I cloned it, then lay back on the couch. Chairman Meow came back into the room. I threw the stupid mouse again.

The next night, I found myself stuck in the middle of a bunch of sweating Downworlders, pretending to have a good time. Suddenly the small group of Shadowhunters approached me. An annoying blonde child was talking, but I couldn't keep my eyes off the self-conscious one. He looked up and his blue eyes met mine and I felt my heart flutter like it hadn't done in a long, long time.

-Before you met me, I was a wreck. But, things were kinda heavy. You brought me back to life.-

I usually hate Valentines Day. No one ever bothers to give me a gift or wish me well. People only come to my front step for favors to do for their own partners and it makes me feel very left out and lonely.

Not this year, though. I had a sweet, loving Shadowhunter for a boyfriend. I rolled over in my canary yellow covers and looked blearily at my alarm clock. 11:45am. I sat up quickly. Alec would be here in 15 minutes! I shot out of bed and shimmied out of my pajama bottoms, running to my closet in my underwear and searching for a presentable outfit. I picked out bright-pink, plaid skinny jeans and a tight black top with red sequined hearts. Normally, red and pink would completely clash, but today was Valentines Day and it was acceptable.

Struggling into the tight pants and shrugging on the equally tight shirt, I made my way into the bathroom. Ten minutes left. I finished up with my outfit by putting on a few bracelets and putting in a heart-shaped earring in my left ear. I ran a brush through my hair-no time to style it-and put on a little bit of eyeliner. Before I could administer some glitter, I heard a knock on my door. Did he forget his key or something? I sighed. Glitter could wait.

I opened the door. There was Alec, holding a huge bundle of roses. He was wearing something a little more fancy instead of the usual baggy jeans and sweater. His jeans were close to being tight and were grey; he had on a collared, form-fitting, black shirt. It was all topped off with a red tie that had pink hearts on it. "Wow, Alec, you look amazing!"

He blushed. "Isabelle picked out my clothes and I slept in, so I didn't even have time to argue...or find my own clothes."

I smiled. "You look stunning."

He blushed again to match his tie. Adorable. "That's what Isabelle said you would say." Then he added, "I could say the same for you, too." He handed me the roses and I took them, then kissed him for a full minute.

"You are the perfect Valentine."

-Now, every February, you'll be my valentine. Valentine.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He looked a little terrified, but completely determined. He nodded. "I want to give myself to you."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm not pressuring you or anything. We don't have to do this if you're not ready."

He shook his head, his dark hair falling in his eyes, almost hiding the brilliant blue. He really needed a haircut soon. "I'm sure. I love you."

My answer was to bring our lips together in a passionate kiss, leading him towards the bedroom.

-Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love.-

Alec didn't much like parties, but I loved parties with Alec. He's so awkward! But I can tell that we both have a good time when we keep each-other company. Seperately, I'm bored to death and Alec tries to camoflage himself into a wall. But, together, we both loosened up and had a good time.

Alec doesn't approve of alcohol, but one time I convinced him to do a little drinking just to see what he was like when he was drunk. I found out that he was actually not a bad singer and really liked dancing. Oh, good times.

Alec also likes dancing with me, even when he's completely sober. At Luke and Jocelyn's wedding, I could have slow danced with him all night and at my parties, he always takes me onto the dancefloor a few times. We make our way through the throng of Downworlders to our own small space and dance like no one's watching. I love these moments with him. He always looks so carefree and happy. We were dancing to some Adam Lambert song and he looked up at me with that smile. I could've danced all night.

-We can dance until we die. You and I.-

I had found it. I stared at the page of the Book of the White which it was opened to. I had found it. The answer to all my prayers (I didn't actually pray; it's an expression). Only if he wanted it, of course.

Alec was in the living room. When I walked in, I found him asleep on the hot pink couch. I had gotten him to wear the shirt with the bow-tie that I had bought him. He looked adorable. I took a deep breath-this was going to be a milestone in our relationship-and crept up to the couch. I stopped, then gently pushed his bangs out of his face, drinking in the moment and memorizing his face. If this ended bad, I wanted to remember him like this. I finally got up the courage and woke him with a kiss. I knew from experience that it was a pleasant way to wake. His blue eyes fluttered open. He looked at me blearily. "Magnus?"

I nodded, too nervous to speak. He sat up. "What's wrong?" Damn, he knew me too well.

"Nothing's wrong." He raised his eyebrows and I admitted, "I've got something to ask you."

He could tell that this was important and sat up straighter on the couch. I sat beside him on the couch and he took my hand. "What is it? What's bothering you?" I took another deep breath and he kept insisting. "Tell me what it is so I can help."

I began, "I was looking through the Book of the White and I came across a certain page on...immortality." A line appeared between Alec's eyebrows as he frowned in confusion.

"What about it?"

"It was a proceedure on how to make a mortal forever young. It could even be performed...on one of the Nephilim, without him loosing that part of himself." I saw Alec's eyes widen as understanding dawned on him. This was it. His reaction could either brighten up my life or tear it apart.

He swallowed. "You mean...you could perform this on me and I would still be a Shadowhunter, just never age?" He was thinking about this really hard and I was glad; I wouldn't want him recklessly rushing into a decision, I wanted him to think it through.

I nodded. "Believe me, if I could make myself mortal instead, I would. I don't want you to sacrifice so much just for me. But, I couldn't find such a spell in the Book. There is no way to make a Warlock mortal, because we were born like this." He nodded also, to show that he understood my reasoning. He seemed to be weighing his options.

He bit his lip. "I have to think about this, alright?" He stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, fearing that he would never return.

He seemed to read my expression. "I'll be back tomorrow, I swear." He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "And I'll have an answer for you." I watched him as he walked out of the door and I hoped that he wasn't walking out of my life.

Alec came back the next day, as promised. I was waiting in the living room when he came in. I hadn't gotten any sleep that night; I had so much to contemplate. I could tell that that had been the case for Alec, too, for there were faint dark smudges under his eyes. But, he had come to a decision, also; I could tell in his expression. I stood up and he stopped in front of me. We just stood there, staring at each-other until he started talking.

"I talked to my family about it." He sighed and looked down. "When I told Mom, she freaked out saying that she didn't want to lose her other son." He shook his head. "That hurt, but Dad finally got to her that she wouldn't really be losing me, I just wouldn't age. After a long time, I had my parent's consent. Then, I had to tell Isabelle and Jace." That must have been harder for him than his parents, because he'd have to watch both his siblings grow older than him, maybe have children, and eventually wither away, if they were lucky. "They were a little upset, but they could tell that it was the only way that we could truly be together and without you, my mortal life would be worthless anyway." He raised his blue eyes to my gold-green cat ones. "So my answer is yes."

-We'll be young forever.-

Author's Second Note: For most of this, I'm basing this like their relationship is very progressed, that's why Alec is so confident. I like him like this better, I know that makes him a little OOC, but he's more fun. Whenever I sing the song 'Teenage Dream', I always mess up the lyrics and say "You think I'm funny without any makeup on; you think I'm pretty when I tell the punch-line wrong" Mahahaha... When I first uploaded this, I read it through and realized that I had forgotten the 'valentine' lyric. I decided that I'm just going to leave this with only the first verse...the rest of the song speaks for itself, I think. Please review!

Take care.  
-Patricia Sage


End file.
